hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rattrap
General Bio Universe: Beast Era Transforms into: Cybertronian motorcycle, giant rat, giant robotic rat, technorganic rat Faction: Maximals Voiced by: Scott McNeil Appearances: Beast Wars cartoon Rattrap was the navigator of the crew of the Maximal exploration ship called the Axalon commanded by Optimus Primal. He worked alongside Cheetor and Rhinox. The Axalon chased the Predacon criminal Megatron and his band of Predacons on their ship the Darksyde through transwarp space after the theft of the Golden Disk artifact. The Maximals and Predacons crashed on prehistoric Earth, where high energon levels threatened to destroy the crew unless they adopted organic alternate modes. Rattrap was given the form of a rat. At this point Rattrap had not developed his later loyalty, flatly disobeying Optimus Primal at several points if it contradicted his survival instincts, and openly criticizing him for accepting Dinobot into the group. Despite this, Rattrap would soon prove there was more to him than wisecracks and constant complaints: when Cheetor was captured by the sadistic Tarantulas, Rattrap personally tracked down and rescued him, battling and defeating the spider Predacon. This led to a short-lived rivalry between the two, and they clashed on several occasions afterwards. When it appeared that Optimus Primal was killed by an alien probe in "Chain of Command", Dinobot attempted to seize command of the Maximals, but Rattrap was appointed second in command by Primal, when he contacted the Maximals from inside the probe. Although he led the Maximals in freeing Optimus he informed Optimus that he did not wish to command again. Indeed, ever afterward, he is seen deferring to Rhinox. Prime's life was saved by the unexpected side-switching of Black Arachnia, who helped the Maximals repair the damage to Prime's body. However, Megatron was able to destroy the Maximal base, and the Maximals were forced to move into the Ark to defend it from Predacon attack. To help defend it Rattrap was sent in a submersible, as he was the only one small enough to fit, to recover the defense computer Sentinel. The mission was far from smooth, as he was attacked by Rampage, and was only saved by Depth Charge. Once on land Rattrap and Silverbolt were ambushed by the Predacons, recovering Sentinel through teamwork – until a mid-air collision with Depth Charge made them lose it, much to Rattrap's fury. Rattrap would subsequently regard Black Arachnia with suspicion for her Predacon origins. When she went missing during a battle Dinobot's clone, Rattrap refused to allow Silverbolt to go after her – until the noble Maximal brought up his friendship with the original Dinobot. Rattrap was subsequently seen mostly assisting the other Maximals in battle and guarding the Ark. After Megatron was captured, Rattrap returned with the other surviving Maximals to Cybertron on board the Autobot shuttle Omega Delta. Robot Heroes Rattrap has currently appeared in the Robot Heroes line one time: *In his brown and tan look from the Beast Wars cartoon in the Rattrap and Megatron 2-Pack Images Category:Transformers Robot Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters